uniform mix up
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Ryoma gets an unpleasent suprise when he gets his new uniform. and who's to blame... Momo of course. ryoma/momo, strong sexual content, cross dressing i guess...


Ryoma blinked once, twice, three times…

Ryoma blinked once, twice, three times…

He had thought it was a little strange when Momo-sempai had offered to fill out his order form for their new team uniforms, but he had been in a hurry that day and let Momo do it. Now he was regretting it…a lot. Even though it was still wrapped he could tell it was a girls uniform. He scowled darkly tightening his grip on the package.

"Momo-sempai!" he practically yelled in an annoyed, irritated tone that everyone was used to hearing.

"Oi," Momo answered coming to stand behind the short first year. He cracked a small smile before adding, "What's wrong Echizen, you haven't opened you're new uniform." Even though he was trying to hide it there was still a hint of amusement it his voice.

"You should know baka! You ordered me a girl's uniform!" Ryoma said harshly, turning around and shoving the unwrapped uniform into his sempai's chest.

"Did I really?" it was more of a statement then a question, and Ryoma just growled glaring at Momo. It would have been more threatening if he hadn't been so much shorter then the older boy. "Well," Momo continued, "I think you should go talk to the captain about it."

"Thanks I will," the first year hissed taking his uniform back. He found Tezuka out side the clubroom by one of the courts looking through some papers. "Captain!" Ryoma called still very agitated. The only sign he got that showed he had been acknowledged was a small 'hmm'. "I need a new uniform." He stated plainly.

"You just got new uniforms today, if you didn't get yours yet it's probably because they're not used to making such a small size," Tezuka replied in the same flat tone he always used, not even bothering to look up from his clipboard of papers.

"I got my uniform, but it's a girl's uniform!" with this Ryoma held out the still neatly wrapped uniform for Tezuka to see. The captain blinked a couple of times before looking over to see that indeed it was a girls uniform. "What am I going to do I can't wear a girls uniform!" Ryoma scowled, at the mention of him being in a girl's uniform he could have sworn he saw the lightest of blushes skirt over his captain's nose. "And don't think about me in one either!"

"I wouldn't consider it," Tezuka said turning his attention back to his papers. "However there is nothing I can do."

"What!"

"The company that we order from has a strict no return shipping policy, and we can't afford to order you a new one right now."

Ryoma's mouth opened and closed a few times is shock. "Then I just won't wear a uniform." He stated firmly.

"No, that would go against regulation, if you don't wear a uniform then you can't play for us."

Once again Ryoma's mouth opened and closed before he asked, "So then…what do I do?" he was slightly afraid of the answer.

"You will have to wear that uniform," the calm captain said plainly. Ryoma gave a heavy sigh knowing it wasn't up for debate. He passed Momo on his way back to the club room and noted a slightly smug look on his face. It was then that the first year had an epiphany: Momo had known he would have to wear it.

"I'll get you for this," he growled as he passed the smug second year.

The Next Day At Practice

He had never been more humiliated. Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Oishi wouldn't even look at him. Inui just mumbled little things here and there making notes about it, Ryoma made a personal note to steal that particular notebook later. Tezuka didn't seem to care, but Ryoma still swore he saw a fleeting blush skirt over his nose every once in a while. Fuji was just scary, looking at him with those electric blue eyes; which for some reason seemed to always be open when looking at him. Eiji just kept laughing at him. Half way through practice he had gotten fed up with it and shut the third year up by saying that he would look better in it then he did. This got a blush from Oishi who had been standing next to him.

The only one who didn't seem too affected was Momo. Given Ryoma did notice his sempai was staring at him more then he normally did, which meant he was staring at him almost constantly. After getting his third complement from his little fan club, who just thought he looked adorable, he was ready to snap. It wasn't until he got slapped on the ass by some unknown third year while getting a drink from the fountain, did he decide enough was enough and that he would definitely get Momo back for this today.

So he made sure to stay after practice, because as usual Momo had to run laps and stay late. Once his sempai was in the locker room and he was sure all the other players had gone home he went in and locked the door behind him. "Momo-chan-sempai!" he called in a slightly sing-song voice. Momo paused in picking up his shirt and turned to see Ryoma standing there still in his uniform.

"Oh hey Echizen, what are you still doing here?" the second year said then he realized something, Ryoma had put 'chan' into his name. He never did that.

"I was watching you during practice today," the little prodigy said completely ignoring the question. "And I noticed something," as he said this he walked closer to Momo his hips swaying slightly more then normal.

"O-oh?"

"Unn, seeing me in this uniform gets you all hot doesn't it Momo-chan-sempai?"

"N-NO, I don't know what you're talking about!" Momo protested. He had wanted to see Ryoma in the girl's uniform for his own…err personal reasons, but he had hoped that the naive first year would think it was just a joke.

"Admit it sempai, seeing me like this gets you all hot and bothered. It makes you want to touch your self doesn't it," Ryome had to replay his own words in his head to make sure he had actually said what he thought he said.

By now Momo's mouth was just opening and closing as he looked at the seductive little first year. He had hit the nail on the head, and sense he had been found out why bother to hide it. He swiftly pulled Ryoma into him and crushed their lips together. Ryoma was shocked needless to say, but let his sempai kiss him anyway. He had originally just planed on embarrassing Momo, but now he had a much eviler idea.

The kissing continued for little over a minute, before the need for air kicked in and they separated. Momo wanted to pull the shorter boy back in for another kiss but found that he had sunk to his knees for some reason. "Unn, sempai you're so exited," before Momo could even form a reply his shorts and boxers were pulled down. "I've never done this before so forgive me if I'm not that good at it."

Momo was just about to tell the younger boy to stop when a wet heat overruled higher brain function. All he got out was a low moan as he looked down at the first year's bobbing head. 'He really is a prodigy' Momo thought as he gasped in pleasure. The apparent prodigy ran his tongue up and down the shaft and around the head slipping his tongue into the weeping slit at the top. "Ry-Ryoma! Unn-unnn!" Momo had never felt anything so good and brought his hands down to push the younger boy's head further down.

Ryoma choked slightly on the thick shaft but recovered quickly. Swallowing and humming around his sempai's rigged erection. He heard Momo give one particularly loud moan and gasp out, "I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

Ryoma smirked evilly, and quickly pulled off the shaft and whipped his moth with the back of his hand. "Good," he said with a satisfied voice. Then he just stood up and turned to walk away, leaving a stunned and speechless Momo in his wake . 'That evil bastard!!' Momo thought, 'to bring me to the brink of the best orgasm I've ever had and just walk off!'

"Ryoma, you little jerk where are you going! You didn't let me finish!" Momo protested more disappointed then angry.

"Exactly the point," Ryoma said. "I told you I'd get you back for making me wear this." Momo just stared at the short boys back as he left the clubroom. He'd think twice before doing something like that to Ryoma again.

A/N: extremely random oneshot. Got bored on a trip and read some prince of tennis manga my friend had. The idea just popped into my head totally uninspired. Hope it was okay, and that the characters weren't to OOC ;


End file.
